


Es mejor así

by Mirkalla_Karmilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkalla_Karmilla/pseuds/Mirkalla_Karmilla
Summary: Steve no sabe porque aquel edificio se le hace tan conocido ni porque no puede dejar de mirar al Hechicero Supremo, Tony StarkBasado en la tierra 9810 en la que Anthony Stark toma el lugar de Stephen Strange





	Es mejor así

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la Tierra-9810 en la que Tony choca el auto en el que él y Stephen viajaban luego de una fieta y sufren un accidente. Debido a la culpa Tony toma el lugar como Hechicero Supremo.

No sabe porque está allí, en la sala del Sancto Sanctorum esperando, pero Steve Rogers no mueve ni un solo músculo pese a que todo el lugar le grite que no es la primera vez que está allí.  
Hay una taza de té frente a sus ojos pero tampoco hace ningún amago por beberla pese a que ha pasado una hora y sigue esperando al dueño de casa sin que este de señales de querer aparecer.  
Quizás debería volver más tarde o no volver jamás. No sabe que es lo que sucede con ese lugar y no quiere averiguarlo cuando un sonido por sobre su cabeza llama su atención.  
  


Treinta escalones más arriba Tony Stark, el Hechicero Supremo, le observa con ojos demasiado cálidos para tratarse de un extraño al que conoce por primera vez.  
Desciende sin tocar la madera de la escalera, con su capa ondeando suavemente tras de él hasta que sus pies hacen un sonido sordo al hacer contacto con el suelo.

  
-Capitán Steve Rogers, bienvenido a mi hogar- Saluda luego de unos segundos siendo el objeto de inspección del rubio y es su voz la que parece espabilar al otro hombre. Los ojos azules dejan por fin su cuerpo y vuelven otra vez a aquel edificio escondido tan llamativamente en Nueva York. Aunque no demoran en volver a él y es casi imposible no fijarse en su rostro atractivo ni en el color particular de sus ojos. Ni siquiera su llamativa ropa logra que se concentre en nada más allá de su garganta.  
  
  
-Fury me ha pedido que sea yo quien viniera aquí para convencerle de entrar nuevamente a la iniciativa Vengadores. No nos conocemos pero él cree que siendo una persona imparcial puedo ofrecerle una oportunidad de pensar las cosas bien.- Encuentra al fin su propia voz y recuerda el motivo de su presencia allí  
  
  
Tony quiere reírse porque Steve Rogers es todo menos imparcial en su decisión.  
  
Y puede imaginar a Fury moviendo sus piezas y convenciendo a Steve de ir a verlo. Si él pudiera decirle que sabe de la ansiedad que recorre su cuerpo y lo que piensa sobre Fury les haría un gran favor a ambos y al ambiente levemente tenso sobre ellos. Pero Anthony sonríe simplemente y toma asiento delante del té que aún permanece tibio.  
  
  
-Fury ha escuchado mi respuesta un par de veces. Enviar a su mejor hombre no me hará desisitir de mi decisión.  
  
  
-Los Vengadores-  
  
  
-¿No le agrada el té, Capitán?- Interrumpe Stark y Steve se queda sin palabras por unos segundos. Asiente como si la pregunta fuera una orden y se sienta sobre el cómodo sofá de un cuerpo para alcanzar la taza. En cuanto el sabor llena su boca el mismo sentimiento de familiaridad le oprime el pecho. El té está exactamente como le gusta a él. Dos de azúcar y un poco de canela.  
  
  
-Como le decía Capitán, Fury sabe ya mi respuesta. No me uniré oficialmente a los Vengadores pero si necesitan de mi ayuda podrán contar con ella una y otra vez.  
  
  
-¿Hay alguna razón por la que no pueda aceptar?  
  
  
Tony quiere decirle que sí. Qué la razón está ahí sentada frente a él, mirándole con esos ojos azules que le hacen dudar más de una vez de sus decisiones. Qué aceptar entrar a los Vengadores y convivir con ellos le hará pasar tardes con Steve Rogers y no le dejaran olvidarlo en paz. Qué verle feliz con otro es demasiado doloroso y en aquel santuario al menos puede esconderse de sus sentimientos.  
  
  
\- Por supuesto que no- Y voltea la mirada cuando la decepción es tan visible en el Capitán América.   
  
  
-¿No hay mucho que pueda decir o hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión, verdad?  
  
  
-Lamentablemente creo que no. Mi decisión está tomada hace un tiempo y mis razones van mucho más allá de Fury o su equipo- Y se pregunta si los Vengadores estuvieron de acuerdo con enviar a Steve allí. Sí todos podrían fingir no conocerlo ni soltar comentarios extraños a los oídos del rubio si volviera a la Torre. Supone que ni Barton ni Wilson podrían. Y la mirada acusadora de Black Widow le perseguiría a donde quiera que el fuera.  
  
  
-Es una lástima escucharlo- Admite Steve levantándose pero tendiéndole la mano. Es un caballero después de todo y no insistirá. Y en un momento de pura debilidad Tony acepta aunque las lleva cubiertas con sus guantes amarillos y se alegra de haber sido precavido. Porque de haber tocado la piel de Steve otra vez no lo dejaría volver a la base y se besarían hasta que sus labios se secaran y harían el amor en esa sala, sobre ese sofá hasta el cansancio, como meses antes, hasta quedarse dormidos piel contra piel sin separarse más. Y Steve parece tener un pequeño lapsus de esas memorias cuando sus ojos se quedan prendados en el mueble más del tiempo necesario aunque el sentimiento abandona rápidamente sus ojos.  
  
Vuelven a separarse y Steve hace una inclinación hacia el antes de dar la vuelta y dar unos pasos hasta la puerta.  
  
  
  
-Me han dicho que va a casarse en unas semanas.- Se escucha decir. Se maldice cuando Steve voltea a mirarlo. Quiere decirle que no lo haga porque nadie en el universo va a quererlo como él.  
  
  
-Cinco semanas- ratifica. Las placas que llevan el nombre del Capitán queman el pecho de Tony y por un instante se dice que debería devolvérselas a su dueño. Pero Steve se las dio a él y prometió jamás quitárselas aún si su vida dependía de ello.  
  
  
-Es una chica afortunada- La sorpresa inunda los ojos del rubio por un momento y luego solo parece haber gratitud. Asiente una última vez y sale por la puerta como si volvieran a ser dos desconocidos.  
  
  
Capa deja de tirar finalmente de su cuerpo porque sabe que Steve se ha vuelto a ir. La entiende. Él también lo echa de menos y quiere envolverlo en un abrazo como la tela mágica solía hacer.  
  
  
-Lo siento- Se disculpa con ella y aunque la primera intención del objeto mágico es dejarle en la sala sólo lo envuelve un poco más fuerte.  
Quiere volver a disculparse con ella y con Steve por ser lo que es y por tener que decidirse a borrarle la memoria al rubio y todo lo que tenía que ver con su relación. Ser el hechicero supremo requiere demasiado tiempo y dedicación y mantenerse a su lado era solitario para Steve. Ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para sanar las manos de Stephen Strange por quién había sentido una enorme culpa y por quién había tomado el lugar de Hechicero Supremo al chocar el auto donde ambos iban, ganándose por un tiempo el resentimiento de su amigo.  
  
  
¿Qué podía ofrecerle entonces al Capitán América sino solamente días y noches solitarias?  
  
  
Borrarle la memoria ha sido la decisión más dura en lo que lleva el nombre de Hechicero Supremo y no por los obvios gestos de rencor de los Vengadores, ni por la rabia que podría sentir Steve al romperse el hechizo. Es difícil porque lo ama desde que lo vio en su puerta preguntando por Stephen y lo encontró a él y se maravilloso de lo que un a poco de magia podía hacer. Y su decisión casi se  va al tacho de la basura cuando se enteró que unos meses después de dejar su relación Steve iba a casarse.  
  
  
-Es mejor así- De dice aunque su corazón se contrae dolorosamente. Capa lo abraza un poco más fuerte y cuando un sollozo se le escapa de la boca intenta convencerse otra vez de que sí, es la decisión correcta y Steve va a ser feliz con alguien más y él sólo desea que tenga lo que no pudo darle.   
  
  
-Es mejor así- Repite para sí mismo aunque tendrían que pasar años para que lograra convencerse de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo es parte de una serie de Viñetas Stony que publico en otra pagina pero que se me ha hecho lo bastante decente como para ponerla como one shot (aunque tendra una segunda parte, lo sé)  
> Inspirada por la ocasión en la que 616 Tony le pide a Stephen que le borre la memoria a Steve


End file.
